1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program startup apparatus for use in an electronic machine, such as a portable computer, which automatically starts up functions provided for the electronic machine by a user's single touch operation. The invention also relates to a program startup method and a medium, both of which are used in the above type of program startup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of portable electronic machines have been developed, and above all, high-end portable electronic machines loaded with a central processing unit (CPU) are now available. The portable electronic machines, for example, a portable computer, have a main unit and a display unit, such as a liquid crystal display unit (LCD). The display unit is opened from and closed to the main unit via hinges. Typical examples of such portable computers are notebook-type personal computers.
In some electronic machines, an application program for sending and receiving mail, which is referred to as "electronic mail" (e-mail), via, for example, communication lines is installed. In this case, in order to check whether there is any e-mail addressed to the user or to observe the content of incoming mail, the user is required to perform predetermined operation steps, such as running a basic program, which is referred to as an operating system (OS), of the electronic machine, starting up an e-mail application program, and booting up a function for checking e-mail addressed to the user.
It is demanded that the user promptly check e-mail in an electronic machine. It is also demanded that the user instantly start up not only the e-mail function, but also other functions provided for the electronic machine.